


A Dark Step

by Gia_Sesshoumaru



Series: Snape Appreciation Month 2017 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Gen, One Shot, Snape Appreciation Month, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: After Severus finishes school at Hogwarts, he has a conversation with an old friend.





	A Dark Step

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 9: Post Hogwarts Years.

“Ah, Severus!” said the familiar voice as Severus approached. Lucius Malfoy was rose from his seat. "Good to see you again." A small smile crossed the blond’s face.

Severus nodded, though he did not return the smile. He wasn’t one for smiling. "You as well," he said, as they shook hands and then sat down at the table, across from one another.

"So, glad to be done with Hogwarts or do you miss it?" Lucius asked. The two of them had met in Severus's first year. Lucius had been a Prefect, in his fifth year and had taken Severus under his wing, so to speak. The two of them had kept in touch after Lucius had left school when Severus had been a third year. They didn’t see each other that much, though, of course, because Severus had been in school - and Lucius wouldn’t be caught dead in Severus’s neighborhood. He had seen it, of course, only briefly, though. He hadn’t needed his father to see him there - or anyone else for that matter. Lucius stuck out like a sore thumb.

Severus gave a shrug. "Don't get me wrong, Hogwarts is great," he said. He wouldn't miss being ostracized. Not everyone had taken as kindly to him in the house as Lucius had. He was the odd one out - the poor Muggle-raised half-blood. That wasn’t the best of things to be in a house of purebloods, or a house of people who wanted you to  _ think  _ they were purebloods. "I'm not saying I won't miss parts of it." The castle had been more like home than in his own home had, an escape from his bad home life. At the end of the day, though, it was just a castle and had only been temporary.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Lucius asked. "Any ideas?"

No, Severus had none. At least Lucius wasn't mentioning his parents any. Yes, they were dead - that was okay with him. "Not particularly," he said. "I mean, my NEWT scores were good." He had an O in Potions, of course, with a special recommendation according to the grades that he had received. Not that Lucius would understand - the man was richer than he needed to be than anyone had a right to be, and never needed to work. Severus had no such luxury. However, they both knew what this meeting was about - and it had nothing to do with future job offers.

"Well, I had an idea," he said, "if you're willing to hear it, and if you’re willing to really take that… first step, and not just talk about it. Interested?"

"I'm listening." Years later, he would wish he hadn’t, but by that point, Severus had already basically signed up.


End file.
